School supply shopping
by silentstarlight
Summary: School supply shopping can really get to you. See what the IY characters do. Twoshot
1. Part one

**A/N: Hahahahaha! School is just around the corner!**

**Disclaimer: How can I, out of all the people in the world own InuYasha?**

**School Supply Shopping**

A few days before school started, a phone rang, and Kagura picked it up. "Hello, Kaze residence, Kagura Kaze speaking."

Sesshomaru was on the other side of the line. "Oh, hi. It's Sesshomaru. I have some questions about the school supply list. Could you help me?"

"Fire away."

"Ok. What type of markers do we need?

"The Crayola types work fine."

"Crayola? Aren't those crayons?" Sesshomaru was confused. What school supply shopping can do to your brain.

"Crayola is a brand name. They also do markers too, along with clay, colored pencils and paper.

"That's settled, ummm….. but just how many do we need?"

-

-

-

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was not the only one confused.

"Hey! Kagome! Wait up!" Sango was running after the girl just named at Office Depot.

"Oh, hi Sango! Do you need something?"

"Well, I was wondering, should I get a three ring binder or a six ring binder?"

"They have six ring binders?"

"Yeah, they do."

"Which one's easier to use?"

"Dunno." Sango personally didn't care.

"Wait, let me check the school supply list." Kagome started walking towards her mom. But what she failed to notice was the 'caution, wet floor' sign. She started running and slipped and fell, knocking a whole shelf of three and six ring binders.

"CLEAN UP ON AILE SIX" The intercom spat out, "CLEAN UP ON AILE SIX!"

-

-

-

Sesshomaru was still confused

"What's PC formatted?"

"Just ask them for disks that say PC formatted." Kagura was getting impatient.

"But what if the disks just say they're PC formatted but they aren't?"

Kagura gritted her teeth.

-

-

-

-

-

"Miroku, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, just introduce me to a pretty girl."

"You are soooooooooooooo perverted."

"InuYasha, how can you say that, I'm your best friend!" Miroku tried to look hurt.

"Whatever. Just tell me, what in the world are they talking about for the Spanish dictionary and spiral bound notebook for Journal?"

"Can you read."

"Keh. Why in the seven…."

"Don't curse or anything! My poor innocent ears!" Miroku covered his ears and pretended not to listen.

"So, what about the dictionary and journal?"

" Are you taking Spanish this year?"

"No." InuYasha sounded bored.

"Well," Miroku said just to point out the obvious. "Only Spanish students need Spanish dictionaries. _YOU _are taking Japanese. You'll need a Japanese dictionary."

"Oh." InuYasha sounded like he didn't hear anything.

-

-

-

-

--

-

-

-

-

**A/N: That's it. Now, I demand (cough cough) that you review and tell me your opinion!**


	2. Part two

A/N: Since my sister (JadeStarDragon) and mystwriter07 have both requested a second chapter, here it is!

Disclaimer: I can't draw to save my life. (Well, maybe I could) So how can I be Takahashi?

* * *

* * *

**School Supply Shopping**

**Part two**

School had started and InuYasha and Co. are now in school. But school supply shopping doesn't end there, no, now it's time to shop for specific classes…

* * *

"Hey, Kagura!" Sesshomaru had finally caught up with Kagura. It was lunch, and Sesshomaru had a question about the shopping list that their block teacher had given them. "Is there a difference between CD-R and CD-RW?" 

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know the difference." Kagura sweatdropped. How could Sesshomaru, the smartest person in their grade, if not the school, know nothing about technology?

"CD-R is writeable. CD-RW is re-writeable. Once you burn something on a CD-R disc, you can't erase it, it stays like that forever. On a CD-RW disk, you can burn things on and erase it. Also," Kagura pointed her finger in the air, "if you use a CD-R, then you have to buy a lot or just be really careful about what you burn."

Sesshomaru just stared, not taking in anything that Kagura said. Kagura sighed.

* * *

On the other side of the lunch room, Sango and Kagome were looking at each other's binders… 

"So Sango, you got a six ring binder?"

"Yep. But I don't like it."

"Why?"

"I just don't"

"Are you going to change it?"

"Yeah, after school today. You want to come?"

"Sure, but I have a question. How many poster boards do we need for block?"

"I don't know. The teacher said that you might want some because we're going to have several projects that we'll need them for.

* * *

Even InuYasha and Miroku were consulting each other… 

"Hey, Miroku?" InuYasha spoke around a bowl of ramen. "Does it matter what color journal we have for science? I think that teacher was serious about failing us for the rest of the trimester if we don't have the journal tomorrow."

"Why don't you ask Sesshomaru?"

"He's not trustable, besides, he's asking Kagura about his shopping list. How can you trust a guy like that?"

"Very well then. The color doesn't matter. Just the size does. And make sure that there are over 100 pages.

* * *

Later, everyone found themselves at Office Depot… 

Kagura had ended up following Sesshomaru to make sure that he bought the correct type of things.

"So, Kagura, which one do I choose?" Sesshomaru was standing in a aisle with lots of CD-R discs.

Kagura took out her fan and started whacking Sesshomaru on the head.

* * *

Kagome was in the section where there was poster boards. There were so many though. She started to take all of them and put them into her cart.

* * *

InuYasha was in the notebook section. He took all the notebooks that were 100 pages. Then he put back the ones that were too big or too small. After, he put back the ones that weren't red. He had about 50 notebooks.

* * *

Miroku was following Sango. Sango would say that Miroku was stalking her. Sango was there the binders were. Looking through them. She wanted one that had only 3 rings, a solid color, and one that came with a pencil/pen pouch, notebook, paper, and an organizer. She was wondering what kind to get when she felt something pat her bottom. 

"Pervert!" She yelled out, startling all the nearby workers and customers and proceeded to whacking Miroku on the head with a purple binder.

* * *

The next day at school…

* * *

"Miroku, which notebook should I take?" InuYasha walked up to Miroku, pulling a red wagon full of red notebooks. All which were for science. May I mention that they all had ramen wrappings taped on them. 

"Whoa." It was a rainy day and Miroku wondered how InuYasha had kept all the notebooks dry. "Man, InuYasha, you only needed one for each class…"

* * *

Sango had ended up buying two binders. A battered up purple one that she had used to beat up Miroku, and a binder that was a lovely shade of green. (You can choose what shade of green you want.) She jammed all her papers and supplies in it, only to find out that she needed two other clear binders, one for science, the other for math. A binder for block was recommended. She met up with Kagome, who had several art portfolios. All of them filled up with poster boards. 

"Hey Sango. I didn't know how many boards I should have got, so I bought a 100. They were on sale for 25 cents. It cost me 25 dollars. That was without tax."

"Uh, Kagome", Sango sweatdropped, "You only needed five.

* * *

Kagura had a headache. She and Sesshomaru had finally bought a pack of CD-RW, along with a pack of CD-R just in case. But it had taken them forever. Sesshomaru was a really picky person, as Kagura had found out. And he knew nothing about technology at all. She really felt sorry for their Tech. teacher this year. At first, he choose the most expensive discs, and was about to by them is she hadn't noticed that it said 'DVD'. Then Sesshomaru wanted CD-R RW, just in case. But then, he wanted to know what was the best brand. He compared prices, warranties, unit prices, how much memory, and so on. Finally he choose a brand. Kagura let him buy a pack of CD-R, because she was too tired to argue with him. Besides, she had homework to finish up, and she had to baby-sit Kanna and Hakudoshi. During the 3rd period Comp. Tech. Class, the teacher recommended a USB drive. Kagura hit her head on the computer assigned to her.

* * *

* * *

A/N: There you have it! Part two of school supply shopping. You might want to thank mystwriter07 and JadeStarDragon for this chapter. And this story will now forever stay as a two-shot! No buts about it!

Notes: I kept spelling InuYasha's name wrong like a hundred times. And my sister decided to hover over me and point out my spelling mistakes. And yes, she still is looking at what I'm typing. (Younger siblings are soooooo annoying)


End file.
